Dinosaurs Are Awesome
by The Dragon Lover
Summary: Because, let's face it, being able to fight using dinosaurs that you revive yourself is the awesomest thing you could do at ten-years-old. A collection of oneshots based on FF:Champions. Rated T for vivosaurs doing their thing.
1. Purple Robots Love to Smile

_...this is what happens when I steal my brother's Fossil Fighters: Champions game and start my own profile. I start getting ideas._

_If I write anything else about this game, this'll likely become a collection of oneshots that are loosely related. Might use both playable characters later._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Fossil Fighters franchise. If I did, there'd be a lot more graphic violence and you'd be able to ride your vivosaurs.

**Rated T** because—well, dinosaurs don't fight with pillows. And eventually, I will be writing fight scenes.

* * *

><p>It probably wasn't normal that Dina wasn't phased at the sight of a shiny purple robot clawing away at a boulder, but she wasn't concerned with that right now. She was too busy hoping that Di66-R could work its way through the rock and open the path to Mt. Krakanak for the rest of the Fighters. It had been digging through the boulder for the past twenty minutes, and it had made decent progress—which was more than what she and Todd could say after hacking away with their pickaxes. Just when it seemed like nothing could go wrong, though, the robot once again broke down, looking exhausted from its arduous work.<p>

Dina felt pity for the robot and its creator; Rupert was so proud of his father's company and the robot they had made, and the frown on his face looked out of place compared to his normal haughty smirk. And Di66-R was always working as hard as it could for its master, digging for fossil rocks all day and keeping Rupert's dino medals safe—when it wasn't malfunctioning and running off with them.

With this thought in mind, she picked up her pickaxe once more and swung at the boulder, determined to get the job done no matter the cost. Di66-R needed a rest, anyway.

She didn't expect the robot to perk up and stare at her, its mechanical sensors almost eerie as they examined her putting all of her strength into her swings. Its speakers crackled to life as it asked in its usual monotone voice, "You . . . want to assist me?" She blinked in surprise, pausing mid-swing, but nodded to confirm its statement. "No one has ever assisted me with digging." It made a happy whir, and its voice rose and fell in a song-like tune, "Now I understand why humans smile."

Suddenly, Di66-R was invigorated, and so it joined Dina in tearing away at the boulder, amazing Rupert and Todd as the rock was nearly obliterated with their combined effort. Giddy at their accomplishment, the blonde turned to the purple robot and raised a hand for a high-five, not even hesitating when it easily returned the gesture and barely wincing when her hand collided with the hard metal of its clawed limb. Rupert shook his head at the display with a muttered "children," but Todd grinned at the triumphant expression on his friend's face. Her happiness was contagious.

After Rupert congratulated his robot and went to find the ones responsible for the blockade, Dina was struck by a sudden thought: Di66-R had a "high-five" command programmed into it. Did that mean Rupert gave his robot high-fives whenever they cleaned fossil rocks or something? The mental image alone was enough to make her giggle.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL ("Dragon Lover"), Queen of the Macarena _


	2. I'm Not Worried

_Just a hundred-word drabble about an idea that popped into my head during the Rainbow Canyon segment of the game, after "a cute girl" was kidnapped by the BareBones Brigade. Sort of Dina/Rupert, but you can imagine it in a worried friend sort of way if you'd like. It's too early in the game for romance, anyways. ;D_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Fossil Fighters franchise. If I did, there'd be a lot more graphic violence and you'd be able to ride your vivosaurs.

**Rated T** because—well, dinosaurs don't fight with pillows. And eventually, I will be writing fight scenes.

* * *

><p>When Rupert heard of the young girls being kidnapped in Rainbow Canyon, he was unnerved by the mental image of Dina being carried away by the BB Brigade in a brown sack. Growing pale, he ordered Di66-R to follow as he picked up his pace, heading towards the bridge that would take him to the other side of the canyon. <em>She's talented enough to avoid capture,<em> he tried to reason even as he began searching for a familiar flash of blonde hair. _Actually, I should worry more for her pathetic friend. _He'd _be more likely to be kidnapped than _her.

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL ("Dragon Lover")_


	3. Boney What?

_. . . Shut up. I may like Rupert. Your point? I also like Terry, Ty Ranno, and Don Boneyard. And basically everyone in the game. Except that Joanie chick, the French tone to her speech pattern was annoying to get around._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Fossil Fighters franchise. If I did, there'd be a lot more graphic violence and you'd be able to ride your vivosaurs.

**Rated T** because—well, dinosaurs don't fight with pillows. And eventually, I will be writing fight scenes.

* * *

><p>Rupert tried to calm his racing heart after he realized that the person running towards him wasn't a part of the BareBones Brigade. Adrenaline was making him jittery, and he tried to hide it from the blonde as he pointed out the two figures ahead. "Are you ready for battle, Dina?" She nodded, and he mentally prepared himself for the worst. "Right. Let's go."<p>

They weren't really sneaking up on the henchman, but it wasn't difficult to do when the idiots weren't actually paying attention. Hearing mention of their plan to block the mountain off, he smirked and strolled up to them, correcting them smoothly, "Actually, we've reduced your little boulder to pebbles." _With the help of my robot and that crazy girl._ He refrained from glancing over at his impromptu partner, trying to look intimidating to the men towering over them menacingly.

While one mourned the loss of his "beautiful boulder," the other sneered nastily, making Rupert wrinkle his nose at the ugly expression. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter, rich boy! Our boneysaurs are gonna make you pay!"

If he hadn't trained himself to look cool in even the most ridiculous situations, Rupert would have snorted or choked on his own laughter; since he had, he simply sighed dramatically and commented, "Boneysaurs? Oh come now, that's just absurd." It was only outdone by the high-five shared between robot and girl only ten minutes before.

The arrogant crony scowled at the ridicule, even more so when Dina giggled at the name. "Shut up! It is not!"

Rupert turned towards the grinning blonde, wondering if she could keep from laughing herself to the ground as he inquired, "Think you can handle that one, Dina?" He had a bone to pick with the one who called him "rich boy," as if it was a derogatory term. Turning to his opponent, he gripped his dino medals and smirked. _I'll finish this before he can make a move._

* * *

><p><em>Lots of dragon-y love,<br>~DL ("Dragon Lover")_


End file.
